


[nightmare/killer x error]续集

by Nightfall_jarlora



Category: Killer - Fandom, Nightmare - Fandom, error - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_jarlora/pseuds/Nightfall_jarlora
Kudos: 12





	[nightmare/killer x error]续集

nightmare/killer x error

“嘶——你们他/妈的是有什么毛病—”error猛的被nightmare身后的触手缠绕的动弹不得，恼怒地说着。  
killer在一旁拿着小刀笑着说，“我记得我已经警告过error碳不要再和ink他们有来往了，但是error碳还是和他们有说有笑的。”  
“那么，不听话的孩子，就该接受惩罚。”nightmare在一旁说，趁着error想再次开口辩解时，将自己的一直触手强制塞入error的嘴中。一旁的killer不闲着，上手干脆将error的衣物尽数扒下，丢在一旁。  
触手分泌出较多的暗物质，全数灌入error的食道内，强烈的恶心感使error控制不住的干呕起来，多余的暗物质自error的下巴滑落至锁骨处，他开始剧烈的挣扎着，然而口腔内的挤压感只能让error感受到插入的那根触手的恐怖尺寸，nightmare还在控制它向深处蠕动着，似乎是想把error整个骨都穿透。  
“咕……呜——”error发出呜咽声，眼泪和口水一同不受控制的涌出，忽然间胸腔内的空虚感使error紧张了一阵子，killer将它取了出来，直挺挺的用刀柄插入。  
“不……哈…”触手终于从error的口中退出，重新获得自由的error瘫软在地上，胸腔随着一呼一吸剧烈的起伏着。原本混沌不堪的大脑重新运转了起来。  
“你们…他/妈的……哈…”error喘着气说着，伸手召唤出大量密集的蓝线，向着killer和nightmare攻击着。killer将没入灵魂深处的刀柄猛的拔出，将灵魂丢给站在一旁的nightmare，只是挥舞几下小刀，蓝线便被解除的只剩下几小丝，这一举动却成功惹怒了nightmare。  
nightmare召唤触手，粗暴的顶入error的魔法后/穴，开始膨胀着，另一根触手则没入他的灵魂之中，释放暗物质将里面填的满满当当。  
“呀咿——！停，停下——！”error猛的发出一声尖锐的叫声，身体充斥着酸胀感使error不禁泄了力，前/端不断冒出晶莹的液体，却因为后/穴的撕裂般的疼痛而瘫软着。


End file.
